gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor
Survivor is a popular reality show on CBS where several people are taken to some remote part of the world and have to compete in a tribal style elimination match in order to win the title of "Survivor". Winners *Borneo - Richard Hatch *The Australian Outback - Tina Wesson *Africa - Ethan Zohn *Marquesas - Vecepia Towery *Thailand - Brian Heidik *Amazon - Jenna Morasca *Pearl Islands - Sandra Diaz-Twine *All-Stars - Amber Brkich *Vanuatu - Chris Daugherty *Palau - Tom Westman *Guatemala - Danni Boatwright *Panama: Exile Island - Aras Baskauskas *Cook Islands - Yul Kwon *Fiji - Earl Cole *China - Todd Herzog *Micronesia: Fans vs. Favorites - Parvati Shallow *Gabon: Bob Crowley *Tocantins: James "J.T." Thomas, Jr. *Samoa: Natalie White *Heroes vs. Villains: Sandra Diaz-Twine *Nicaragua: Jud "Fabio" Birza *Redemption Island: "Boston" Rob Mariano *South Pacific: Sophie Clarke *One World: Kim Spradlin *Philippines: Denise Stapley *Caramoan: John Cochran *Blood vs. Water: Tyson Apostol *Cagayan: Tony Vlachos *San Juan del Sur: Natalie Anderson *Worlds Apart: Mike Holloway *Cambodia: Jeremy Collins *Kaôh Rōng: Michele Fitzgerald *Millennials vs. Gen X: TBD Merchandise Board Games based on the show have been released by Mattel in 2000 and Rumba Games in 2005. pic200934_md.jpg|First Edition pic222616_md.jpg|Second edition 51VWT6XFK1L.jpg|Regular box version 41TKsmL28rL.jpg|Tin box version Various DVD seasons have been released. Survivor_DVD_Sets.jpg PC games based on the show were made by Infogrames and were released 2001 and 2002, respectively. 509d686ce9af7305ad00000c-front.jpg|The Interactive Game (2001). g15055v876y.jpg|Ultimate "Edition" (2002) A theme park ride, Survivor: The Ride, was released at California's Great America in Santa Clara, California in 2006. Since 2011, it has been renamed Tiki Twirl. survivorlogo.jpg Video Games for the Nintendo Wii and DS have been made by Valcon Games and were released in 2010. big.png 13319442.jpg Trivia *Originally, a failed revival of What's My Line? hosted by Harry Anderson (of Night Court fame) was in the bid for a shot in primetime on CBS but was shot down later at the time in 2000. *Before this show, Jeff Probst hosted a three-seasoned musical spinoff of Jeopardy! called Rock & Roll Jeopardy! for VH1 from 1998 until 2001. *On May 23, 2016; the series teamed up with The Price is Right as one of their "Primetime Specials" (as both are aired on CBS respectively). Catchphrases "Here we go. For reward/immunity, Survivors ready...GO!"-Jeff Probst (used in racing challenges) "This challenge is on."-Jeff Probst (used in endurance challenges) "Behind each of you is a torch. Grab a torch and approach the flame. Dip it in and get fire. This is part of the ritual at Tribal Council, because in this game, fire represents your life; when your fire's gone, so are you.-Jeff Probst (to a tribe who is visiting Tribal Council for the first time) "(insert contestant) has immunity. You cannot vote for (insert contestant). Everyone else is fair game."-Jeff Probst (post-merge Tribal Councils) "It is...time to vote. (insert contestant's name), you're up."-Jeff Probst (prior to voting at Tribal Council) "I'll go tally the votes!"-Jeff Probst (when the contestants finish voting) "If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and you'd like to play it, now would be the time to do so."-Jeff Probst (in regards to hidden immunity idols found by contestants) "Once the votes are read, the decision is final; the person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."-Jeff Probst (prior to reading the votes) "(insert contestant). Does not count."-Jeff Probst (nullifying the votes of a player who plays a hidden immunity idol) "(insert number)nth person voted out of Survivor (insert season), (insert contestant). That's (minimum number of votes); that's enough. You need to bring me your torch."-Jeff Probst (to a player who has received enough votes to be voted out) "(Insert contestant's name), the tribe has spoken. (snuffs out contestant's torch) Time for you to go!"-Jeff Probst (to the contestant voted out) “Grab your stuff/torches, head back to camp. Good night!”-Jeff Probst Music "Ancient Voices" by Russ Landau Rating Links Official Site Category:Reality Category:Stunts & Dares Category:CBS shows Category:Network shows Category:Primetime shows Category:Long-Running Category:Shows currently in production Category:2000 premieres